His Loss
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: All he wanted was peace, respect, and prosperity in his world... all he wanted was to have a family and his friends... but all of that is taken away from him... by the one who must not be named...


**His Loss**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: (sigh) Well, ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. We have all come this far, but when it does come out, it'll surprisingly seem like it was only yesterday. Anyway, before the launch of _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_, I decided to write this. No, this is not another of my typical one-shots, I actually did this because I was really frustrated with ideas when I was on, and, well, since I seemed to have been forced to write crap when it comes to Yoshi Kart, I decided to let out a bit of steam with this, so...I hope you all enjoy.

Oh, and flames, you will be laughed upon, so bring it. Thank is all.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story is rightfully owned by Nintendo.

------

_Peace. Respect. Prosperity._

_That was all that he wanted._

_Everything has been quiet, and peaceful, and calm._

_Friendships have bonded well, families were born, and there was no worry._

_Until the one who is not to be named came..._

_And ruined the entire peaceful world for all..._

_Now, after the troubles, conflicts, and violence that has arisen due to this heinous fiend, this world is torn apart._

_Bonds have been broken. Blood has been shed. And friends and families who were once fond of each other were now separated, betrayed, or left to die._

_And for the one who has wanted peace, respect, and prosperity, he was about to find himself in the worst struggle for his life._

------

Lucario looked down at his feet as he walked down the cragged path that was in what once was his beautiful home. The beautiful green grasses that gently blew in the wind were ruined by the flames that have spread from the outbreak years ago. All of the homes made of wood were burned down to the ground, while others were reconstructed as concentration camps.

All of Lucario's friends were taken away from him. He had no memory left of what once was his home. Now he was all alone in this world, one that was formerly his. The aura, canine-like Pokemon could have shed tears upon seeing what became of his homeland. But alas, he was changed, and for the worse. After being manipulated by the likes of Mewtwo, Lucario has had no emotion left in him. That horrendous, feline-like Psychic Pokemon has destroyed the peaceful world and taken over the scraps of it, leaving nothing behind. Lucario was now the only living proof of what has occurred to the once pleasant view.

There were no chirping. No footsteps being heard. It was as if the entire land was a barren wasteland. Lucario continued to walk, looking down at his feet, with no emotion in him. And then, came upon a hand on his shoulder. He did not bother to look, but he knew who it was without taking a glance.

"King Bowser, I presume."

The turtle-like figure standing behind Lucario grinned deviously, his hand tightly tucked on Lucario's shoulder. "You have a good sense, Lucario. How did you know that it was me without taking a guess at all-"

Lucario pushed Bowser's hand off his shoulder. He turned around and continued walking, with Bowser following close. Lucario's eyes were a pale orange color, and the bluish and purple aura that surrounded his hands started to glow a bit more vibrant as the canine-like Pokemon felt a bit annoyed with Bowser following him. After a few minutes, he turned around and snapped a punch at Bowser, but the Koopa King managed to catch his fist, and held it back.

Lucario fumed, glaring at Bowser. "Why are you following me for? What do you see in me that makes you think I have potential!?" He growled.

Bowser shook his head, giving Lucario a symphony look. "Lucario, I understand your plight, and how you were manipulated to Mewtwo. I know how you feel, and I know how you wish everything to be back the way it was. I can help you return back to normal."

Lucario scoffed, puling away his fist. "And how..." He asked with a bit of hesitation.

Bowser patted his right hand on Lucario's right shoulder, stating, "Lucario, I used to work alongside Mewtwo. I know his greatest weakness, and I know how you and I can bring him down. But the thing is, we need to team up, and I cannot do it alone. You are the only one who is able to help me get back at Mewtwo, but first things first..." He came close to Lucario, facing him face to face.

Lucario continued to growl, his anger ranging more by the second. "And what do you want me to do first, then?" He asked, his hands turning into fists.

Bowser closed his eyes. Looking up at the dark, stormy sky, he opened his eyes and looked straight at Lucario. "First, I want you to stop acting like this. You're only making yourself more depressed. Second, do not let things get through you. Peace, respect, prosperity... that is all you ever wanted, and get them, you shall, but moping around for your dead ones is not the way to do so."

Lucario paused for a brief moment, and he looked down, unsure about what Bowser was telling him. "...Peace...Respect...Prosperity..." He looked up at Bowser again and asked, "What will happen afterwards if we team up and take down Mewtwo?"

Bowser grinned, and he continued to pat Lucario on the shoulder. "My dear Pokemon friend, I promise to have this land restored to the peaceful, beautiful locale that it once was. I will have all of my Koopa Troops revitalize your deceased love ones and closest friends. I pledge to you, Lucario, that peace, respect, and prosperity will return."

Silence. Lucario looked at Bowser's hand, and turned to Bowser. The wind blew, and it added to the stance between Lucario and Bowser. Eventually, after several long minutes, Lucario nodded his head in agreement, much to Bowser's delight.

"Good. Then let us go and plan, for we have not time to waste," Bowser explained, as he walked towards the northwestern direction with Lucario by his side, going into the Koopa Klown Kar, and taking off for Mewtwo's fortress in the distant southwest...


End file.
